


REQUEST FIC

by sketchyvorist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyvorist/pseuds/sketchyvorist
Summary: EXACTLY WHAT IT SAYS IT IS!





	REQUEST FIC

HEY! It's been a long time since i've actually posted consistently on here! I wanna start writing more but I'm the type of boy with like....zero fucking ideas constantly. I have a few fics that are currently in the works, but i wanna know what you guys want me to write! I'll list the fandoms that I'm willing to write for and the ships i'll be willing to write for below! The fandoms that I'm interested in more will be on the top. But yeah...REQUEST AWAY!

Kinks:  
-Stuffing  
-Vore  
-Vomit  


Stranger Things  
-Steve/Billy  
-Steve/Kali

It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
-Charlie/Dennis

Little Shop of Horrors  
-Seymour/Audrey  
-Seymour/Orin  
-Seymour/Audrey II

Pokemon  
-Cilan/Burgh  
-Pokemon/Pokemon

Tintin  
-N/A


End file.
